voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are a race living on the continent of Merth on the Voltz World. The dwarves are shorter, thicker, human-like beings who have immense strength and physical endurance. They usually live in great keeps carved out of the sides of mountains and the dwarven civilization was one of the most ancient in Merth. The dwarves are proficient craftsmen and create some of the best armor and weapons in the realm and their empire was quite powerful until is was conquered. History The Dwarves are a race of smiths, craftsmen and laborers native to Merth. The dwarves were split into clans and powerful doms. Stone Garden was a large fortress built into mountains rich in gold and other metals. Until the Army of Pork led by Edd sieged it and conquered the fortress. The Holey Mountain was the center of dwarven society and religion until Edd conquered it, until the Mother of Dragons's forces retook the mountain from him. Currently the largest group of dwarves is located in Winterly Rock led by Jimli. Important Members Jimli The former steward of the Holey Mountain. Jimli, Son of Groin, escaped the Holey Mountain when it was captured by the Army of Pork and fled to Winterly Rock. At the Rock Jimli became a leader of the dwarven refugees there and was eventually elected Mayor of the City of Winterly Rock. Azguz Blutfaust A seasoned dwarven warrior and commander. Azguz was instated as commander of the Dwarven Division of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock by Jimli. Azguz fought in the War of the Pork before joining Winterly Rock and never ceased to hunger for pig blood. Azguz was killed in the Battle of the Rock. Master Smith Awack A master dwarven smith (hence his title), Awack leads a guild of dwarven smiths and craftsmen who create high quality weapons and armor. Awack and his smiths forged most of the heavy armor worn by soldiers at Winterly Rock (replacing Rory Blackhammer's lighter armor). Awack also reforged the Porkatana into Pork's Bane. King Stone Garden The king of the dwarven kingdom of Stone Garden. King Stone Garden and his armies declared war on the Empire of Pork during the War of the Pork, but were defeated at the Battle of Stone Garden. King Stone Garden was killed personally by Edd2012 during the siege. Brontus the Tall An ancient dwarf who was unusually tall (for a dwarf). Brontus was the first Axelugger and it is said that when he threw his axe he split the Holey Mountain in two. For this reason Brontus' face is embroiled of the chesplates of the Axeluggers. It is unknown when/how Brontus died, but he died long before FMB came to Merth. A large statue of Brontus was carved over the entrance the the dwarven sect of Winterly Rock. Settlements Stone Garden The dwarven capital, Stone Garden is built into the side of a large mountain. Stone Garden was the seat of the Dwarven King and included a large gold mine where much of the dwarven gold was mined. Stone Garden was captured by the Army of Pork during the War of the Pork. The Holey Mountain A dwarven religious settlement based in a mountain that is divided in two. Many of the dwarven religious texts were located there. Legend states that originally the mountain was whole until Brontus the Tall split it with his throwing axe. The Holey Mountain was captured by the Army of Pork during the War of the Pork, but was liberated by the Mother of Dragons. Fanton Barless An dwarven and human smithing settlement. It is said the smiths a Fanton could bend metal with magic and made the strongest steel in all of Merth. Fanton was sacked early on in the War of the Pork, but it's enslaved populous was freed by FMB and Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer much later. Winterly Rock A joint dwarven and human settlement founded by Lord Funk, Master of Blast. Winterly Rock was a refuge for fleeing dwarves during the War of the Pork. The sect of Winterly Rock under the Castle of Winterly Rock was dedicated entirely to dwarves and they built extensive tunnels and mines there. Jimli led the Dwarves of the Rock as mayor until is was captured in the Battle of the Rock. Following Edd's defeat the dwarves may have moved back into Winterly Rock. Prophecy The dwarves of Holey Mountain had sacred scrolls that held lore about two holy hammers. The first one would be thrown out of the sky, while the other would be deep underground. These holy relics were forged by the gods and held great power. David accidentally replicated the second one to cause religious dissent between Winterly Rock's population. Category:Species Category:Affiliations Category:Army Category:FMB Units Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters Category:NPC characters Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4